Bitchcraft and Voodoo
' |episodenumber = 1 |previous = Premiere |next = Maybe the Idol is on Earth's Second Moon}} is the premier episode of . Story Twenty all-stars from Island of Shade's first four seasons were transported to the series' first other-worldy location: Olympus Mons, a massive volcano on Mars. On day one, they were separated into four tribes of five, and given a crucial first immunity challenge in which each individual competed in one of five mini-challenges. These included flag-making, a typing test, a flash game, a slide puzzle, and a memory competition. On the Opportunity tribe (composed of Chris, Dom, Matthias, Pippa, and Rafael), tension quickly formed between the two former Normandy players. Rafael expressed distrust in Dom, yet remained open to working with him - while Dom, on the other hand, made Rafael his first target. He began to plant seeds of an alliance with Pippa and Chris, two castaways from Hokkaido who formed an early bond, while Rafael and Matthias tried to win over Dom for a majority. The Curiosity tribe (which included Connor, Eddie, Emily, Karen, and Leah), featured another Normandy relationship - Emily and Eddie, who, despite never crossing paths in their original season, were eager to work with one another. While Emily was not confident in her social standing with the tribe's other three members, Eddie worked on pulling in Leah, setting his sights on Karen as a first target. However, Leah felt more comfrotable placing trust in Karen over Emily, putting Karen in a maority position with Connor on her side as well. While bonds formed quickly on both Opportunity and Curisoity, the two tribes won immunity, sending Spirit and Phoenix to Tribal Council. Spirit (Chrissa, JC, Jordan, Kaitlyn, and Nicholas), began the challenge with an argument between Chrissa and Jordan, over who would complete which portion. Jordan called Chrissa's challenge abilities into question, while Chrissa remained adamant about doing something she was more comfortable with. Nicholas praised God for the good fortune of being blessed with a night one fight, and instantly slithered into both Jordan and Chrissa's PMs. JC also began looking for cracks in the tribe, pinpointing both Chrissa and Nicholas as potential first boots. Ultimately, Chrissa's poor challenge performance proved to be the nail in her coffin. Stuck on a small tribe with no room to hide, she was unanimously voted out of the game. The final tribe, Phoenix (made up of Cole, Elsa, Jill, Ruthie, and Zack), was quiet after their challenge loss, causing Cole to doubt his position in the game. Though initially feeling defeated, he turned things around, creating the Pretty Girls alliance with Jill (from his original season) and Elsa. Meanwhile, Ruthie wearily placed her trust in Zack, and the two determined that Jill would be their first target. Shortly before tribal, Zack explained to his tribe mates that his dog had died - lying to them in an attempt to garner sympathy. Ultimately, this lie did nothing to advance Zack's game, as the Pretty Girls alliance sent him home in a 3-2 vote. Challenges Immunity The Martian Gauntlet - Each member of each tribe was responsible for completing one of five mini-challenges. When all was said and done, those who had completed the same mini-challenges were matched up and earned points for their tribe based on how they placed. Winners: and Tribal Councils Tribal Council #1: Phoenix Tribal Council #2: Spirit Link to tribal councils Still in the Running Trivia *This episode was named by Cole S. Category:Olympus Mons Episodes